Ladrona
by Shinku kitsune
Summary: Muchas lo han intentado, nunca nadie lo ha logrado,hasta ahora. ¿Podría ser que ella lo consiga? ¿Por fin alguien por primera vez en la historia lo lograría? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás? /"¡Diablos! Ahora solo me quedan 2 minutos/ ¡¿Qué no saben quién soy yo! Soy Himeko Shirogane/ ¡¿Qué otra clase se sorpresas había después!


**Ladrona**

_En una ciudad silenciosa al parecer deshabitada, lo único que presenta movimiento es un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, para ser más específicos un banco, pero este no es un banco cualquiera, es custodiado por montones de guardias cuyo único objetivo es proteger lo que hay adentro._

**° Muchas lo han intentado °**

_Una chica de cabello blanco se asoma por el borde de un carro que está cerca de las escaleras principales del edificio, voltea para todos lados y al percatarse de que no hay nadie emprende la carrera hacia la entrada a toda la velocidad posible que le permiten sus piernas. Escucha disparos pero no ve a los agresores, casi llega a la entrada cuando un dardo tranquilizante aterriza en su brazo derecho. Lo único que alcanza a ver antes de desplomarse es un grupo de guardias saliendo del edificio y dirigiéndose hacia ella, justo antes de que caiga al suelo ellos la atrapan y se la llevan en dirección contraria al banco._

**° Nunca nadie lo ha logrado °**

_A las afueras del mismo banco se encuentra una chica pelirroja de cabello chino y ojos en forma de estrella, ella espera escondida tras unos botes de basura, su objetivo es entrar por la puerta trasera. Ya lo ha intentado muchas veces por la parte de enfrente y el resultado siempre es el mismo: La atrapan, pero ahora ella está decidida a entrar._

_Toma con fuerza su arma y corre hasta la puerta, a unos metros de llegar un par de guardias se meten en su camino y ella por impulso dispara, pero para su mala suerte tiene mala puntería y falla. Otros dos guardias la toman por los brazos pero ella patalea y chilla con todas sus fuerzas_

_-¡¿Qué no saben quién soy yo?! Soy Himeko Shirogane, hija del gran multimillonario Shirogane, puedo comprar todo lo que yo quiera y no voy a permitir que… - antes de que pudiera terminar le habían disparado un dardo en la pierna. Lo mismo que con la peliblanca, se la llevaron en dirección opuesta al banco._

**Hasta ahora **

_Otra pelirroja esperaba escondida detrás de unos árboles, a diferencia de la otra su cabello era lacio y poseía ojos rosas. Observaba atentamente cada movimiento de los guardias, esperando el cambio de turno para entrar en acción, había visto donde se posicionaban todos incluso los francotiradores del techo. Su reloj vibró recordándole que era la hora de entrar, tomó su arma y revisó sus municiones, claro que ella no los mataría solo los dejaría inconscientes con el mismo tipo de dardos tranquilizadores que ellos usaban, que prueben de su propia medicina._

_Respiró hondo y disparó hacia la azotea...1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…¡Listo! Una vez despejado el campo corrió hacia adentro y notó que todo parecía estar solo, se apresuró a buscar la bóveda por todo el edificio, recorrió pasillos, atravesó varias veces la entrada principal pero finalmente la encontró. Cuando finalmente llegó tras ella venían unos pasos, lanzó una bomba de humo y se ocultó, a todos los que salían de la nube ella les disparaba acertando cada tiro, miró su reloj. __**"**__¡Diablos! Ahora solo me quedan 2 minutos__**"**_

_Sé acerco a la puerta y tecleó unos números, las puertas se abrieron dejando a paso un pasillo muy largo con luces tenues encendidas al final de este. La pelirroja avanzó cuidadosamente hasta que escuchó un leve zumbido dirigirse hacia su posición, por instinto se tiró al suelo lo más rápido que pudo, vio pasar por encima de ella una lluvia de flechas muy afiladas que se clavaron con fuerza en la pared de al lado._

_Se levantó y siguió caminado pero por alguna razón se detuvo y retrocedió un par de pasos, una gran cuchilla apareció del suelo y pasó a unos centímetros de su cara para después desaparecer por donde había llegado. El pasillo se iba haciendo cada vez más angosto conforme avanzaba, incluso podía ser capaz de estirar sus brazos hacia los lados y tocar ambas paredes las mismo tiempo; un pequeño temblor se comenzó a sentir y la chica posicionó un brazo y una pierna en cada pared para empezar a subir poco a poco, el piso debajo de ella se abrió dejando ver un líquido amarillento que expulsaba gases tóxicos._

_Contuvo la respiración y miró su reloj 1minuto, le quedaba menos tiempo, después de unos segundos el piso se cerró y ella bajó agitada "¡¿Qué otra clase se sorpresas había después?!" Llegó al final y vio 3 cajas de diferentes colores cada una, antes de poder siquiera tocarlas le llamó la atención un silbido de algo recargándose para disparar "No puede ser, otra vez esto" se tiró al suelo y enseguida varios lásers pasaron por toda la zona, rezó en silencio para que ninguno de ellos diera con ella, los lásers desaparecieron después de unos momentos dejándola sola con 3 cajas, miró todas con sumo detalle, se tomó el tiempo que no tenía y por fin tomó una, la abrió._

_Dentro había un hermoso rubí con forma de corazón, lo tomó y este al instante se iluminó y resplandeció por todo el lugar, la luz provenía de su interior, era tan fuerte que podía resultar cegadora pero a la chica no le molestaba en lo absoluto, eso era simplemente hermoso. De pronto una sirena sonó y todos los guardias del edificio entraron corriendo, la vieron y después al diamante que brillaba, repitieron esto varias veces hasta que todos se voltearon a ver entre sí. Del techo salieron 2 cañones y apuntaron a la pelirroja; ella espero el impacto pero solo sintió como el confeti chocaba contra su piel, se escucharon gritos de alegría y globos cayeron llenado la habitación, la música resonó por todo el edificio._

**° Aunque pareciera imposible, por primera vez en la historia, alguien lo había logrado °**

_Se encontraba un poco confundida, uno de los guardias se acercó a felicitarla _

_-Bien hecho señorita Akatsutsumi, ya creíamos que nadie nunca lo iba a lograr- Eso la confundió aún más _

_-Si querían que esto pasara ¿Porque quitan la seguridad y desactivan las trampas?-_

_-Buena pregunta pero yo tengo una excelente respuesta, no íbamos a dejar que esto fuera tan fácil además no cualquiera lo lograría, usted es la elegida, la única y siempre lo ha sido-_

_-¿Para qué? ¿Tener un diamante?-_

_-No solo es un diamante, si no es el corazón del Señor Him, por eso se iluminó- Momoko quedó sorprendida con la afirmación _

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Verá, muchas lo han intentado pero nunca nadie lo ha logrado hasta ahora, aunque pareciera imposible, por primera vez en la historia alguien lo ha logrado, ha logrado cautivar el corazón de Brick Him-_

_*_**De vuelta a la realidad**_*_

Todo esto pasaba dentro de aquel muchacho pelirrojo de ojos rojos que ahora no hacía nada más que mirar embobado a una chica igualmente pelirroja pero de ojos color rosa que se encontraba parada frente a él en la entrada de la casa de ella.

-¡Brick!- lo llamó ella

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el chico saliendo de su trance

-Te decía que si ya nos vamos-

-¿A dónde?- se miró confundido

-A la escuela, se nos hace tarde, tú quedaste de venir para acompañarme- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Oh cierto, casi lo olvidaba- _"Genial ahora va a pensar que soy un tonto"_

-Andando- la chica empezó a caminar en dirección a la escuela seguida de él

-Y… ¿En qué tanto pensabas?- preguntó ella

-Eh…- el chico se sonrojo al recordar todo aquello- En nada importante- respondió tratando de hacerse el desinteresando

-Pues nada importante te tomó mucho tiempo-

-Es que no he dormido bien- se trató de excusar

-Ajá como digas-

Ambos pelirrojos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la escuela, hace poco se habían hecho amigos muy cercanos o mejores amigos. Llegaron a la escuela y él se quedó mirando hacia la nada, solo.

"Ella va a ser mía cueste lo que cueste, si tengo que luchar por su amor lo haré, ahora sé que la quiero y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir" pensó con cara de determinación pero le duró muy poco porque el timbre de la escuela ya había sonado y todos los alumnos corrían a sus respectivas clases, incluyéndolo a él, su clase quedaba en el último piso; si llegaba tarde otra vez tendría que quedarse una hora después del colegio.

**¿Cómo están gente bonita? ^^ Bueno esto se me ocurrió un día que estaba lavando ropa mientras cantaba Best Song Ever, como muchas saben la canción comienza con:**

"_**Maybe it's the way she walked straight into my heart & stole it through the doors and pass the guards just like she already owned it" **_

**Me quedé pensando en esto un rato y dije ¿Por qué no?**

**Bueno espero que les guste y cualquier cosa déjenlo en reviews, los amo, me hacen feliz además ¿Creen que debería seguirlo? Digo, creo que tiene futuro (Si es que lo sigo) y todo pero a la vez me da flojera y quisiera saber si ustedes lo leerían, si no pues también lo puedo dejar así. Estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo de "Zombi War" no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes. Sin más por el momento me despido.**

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews!**


End file.
